


One Part Angel and One Part Danger

by CalamityRondo



Series: The Kind of Crazy I Like [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Incest, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Scenting, Son!Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wall Sex, daddy!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRondo/pseuds/CalamityRondo
Summary: After the embarrassing events of Peter's first heat, it's a relief when everything goes back to normal. But of course, biology happens and Peter finds himself in another bind again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally decided to write some more for this universe. There's actually already more in the making. Stay tuned.
> 
> I want to thank everybody again who kindly took the time to comment, kudo or just read the previous installment. Your interest in the first fic is what drove me to write more on this. ♥
> 
> I'll apologize in advance 'cause this is unbeta-ed and I'm no master of tenses.
> 
> Title is, just like the first part, shamelessly taken from "Losing my mind" by the awesome Chris Daughtry.

It takes a full week before Peter is able to go back to school. It’s the first day he spends at full coherency, but he still remembers enough of the last week for his embarrassment to last a lifetime. The stares the kids from school give him when he walks in are not helping at all.

He is thankful when he finally drops down on his chair. He is ready to bury himself in his studies, forget everything and never think of the whole escapade again.

“Ugh, gross,” comments Harry’s voice right behind him. “Please tell me, you showered this morning, Pete.”

He turns around to his best friend. “Of course I did. Thrice.”

Harry wrinkles his nose at him. “You still reek. How bad did your dad defile you? Oh god, please don’t answer that. Forget I even asked.” He looks ready to be sick.

Peter’s cheeks burn crimson. “Harry!” he whispers in mortification. He doesn’t want to think about all the sexy times with Tony. Of course, his dad helped him through his first heat, it had been the most terrible event of his life so far, but Peter is actually totally embarrassed for his actions. The sex had been great, awesome even, mind-blowing, but that feeling had only lasted until this morning when his sex crazed stupor had finally found an end.

To make matters worse, Gwen plops down next to him right that second. “Hey, Peter. How are you feeling? Got through your heat okay?”

“Splendid,” Harry answers before Peter gets the chance. Peter just wants to die right this second.

Gwen continues to look at Peter when she asks the next question. “So, I get that you and your dad really got it on?”

Peter splutters. “Wha-... Gwen, no! I mean… Yes. Yes, we did. Oh god, can we please stop talking about it? I just want to forget about it.”

“Sure you do,” Harry sneers. “That’s why you still reek of him which is absolutely disgusting by the way.”

“I already told you I scrubbed myself raw THRICE!”

At this it’s actually Gwen who blushes. “You did it a lot then?” She smiles at Harry. “I believe that makes me the winner of this bet, too.”

Harry sends a reproachful look Peter’s way. “This is what I get for having too much faith in you. You’re the worst kind of best friend, Parker.”

“What’s this about my dad and I and your bets anyway?” Peter asks. He vaguely remembers Harry saying something about that a week ago, but he remembers the feel of Tony’s cock entering him for the first time better. His ears begin to burn anew.

“Peter, do you really think neither of us has noticed the looks you give your dad?” Gwen asks honestly.

“Or the choking sexual tension between you two?” Harry adds.

“We were pretty sure it was going to happen sooner or later. It takes kind of getting used to the idea, I admit, but frankly, I just want you to be happy, Peter.”

Peter sends Gwen an embarrassed smile. “Thanks, Gwen. But that was just my heat making me do that crazy stuff! I’m not into my dad! And I can’t believe you’d actually think that!”

“Oh please,” Harry huffs. “You are so into him.”

“No, I’m not! Look, I know what happened is gross, and it won’t happen again. And now excuse me, there’s stuff to learn.” With that said, Peter turns around in his seat and doesn’t look at his friends again. His cheeks and ears are still blazing in shame, but they are not right. He loves his dad, of course he does, he’s the most awesome human being on the planet, he’s smart and good-looking, witty and full of snark and… Peter kind of lost his train of thought here. Anyway, the point remains that his dad is amazing and Peter is not in love with him. And he is dead set on proving that to his friends.

 

\---

 

And it proves to be no challenge at all. At first it’s strange for Peter to look at Tony or be in the same room together but when his dad is his usual self around Peter after their ‘incident’, Peter starts to relax again in his presence. They work on their projects in Tony’s lab, side by side. And after some weeks in which none of them has mentioned Peter’s heat it has all gone back to normal.

 

\---

 

But then Tony’s rut is due in three days. They have kept a calendar for that for years, so they can get everything sorted before Tony starts being an incoherent mess. This time, Peter smells the coming rut on him before the calendar actually reminds him of it. It starts with a subtle change. At first, Peter’s not even sure what that alluring smell is, but he feels himself drawn to his father even more so than usual. He begins to sidle closer to Tony than necessary, stares at him for prolonged time and his mind tries to show him things he can’t really put a finger on just yet.

The next day, he sees Tony bringing all kinds of stuff, water, nutritions and supplies into his room when he comes home from school. He realizes then what’s about to happen and feels embarrassed yet again that he didn’t understand the signs earlier. He promises himself to stop acting weird just because his dad’s rut is due. That shouldn’t affect him after all.

The last day before Tony’s rut goes by without anything unusual. It’s late in the evening when Tony approaches Peter with a look that leaves no room for arguments.

“It’s time,” he says.

“What for?” Peter is confused. Tony’s rut won’t start until tomorrow morning and even if it did begin earlier he wouldn’t know what his dad is talking about.

“You’re gonna lock me up.”

“What? Why?!” He isn’t sure Tony has actually said that.

“Pete, I know you don’t want to be reminded of it, but things changed since you presented. It’s not safe anymore for you to be anywhere near me when I hit my rut. So, you’re gonna lock me in my room and you’re not opening that door before at least four days have passed. I have everything I need, so you don’t have to worry about me.”

“No, dad, you don’t have to do that. I could sleep at Harry’s for a few days, you know. I’m not locking you in your room like some animal.”

“Yes, you will.” Tony lowers his volume and looks at Peter with sympathetic eyes. “Pete, if we can do this once, it means we can do it every time. You and me, we don’t need other people’s help. I want us to find a way to make this work.”

When Tony is like that, honest, caring and open, Peter can’t argue. He just nods solemnly. “Fine.”

It’s a strange feeling shutting the door to Tony’s room and locking it. For some moments he just stands there and stares at the wood. That Tony would go to such lengths shows that what happened some months back is as embarrassing for Tony as it is for Peter. Neither of them really knew what they did back then, and it won’t happen again.

“See you in four days, dad,” he says loudly and sadly.

“See you, son. And don’t forget, don’t open that door.”

 

\---

 

It’s difficult that night. Peter can hear Tony moan through the house. He wants to go in there and make sure his dad is alright. Is he hydrating and taking his nutritions in the short time between rounds? Before Peter presented he often stayed with Tony for hours making sure everything was in order. It has always been a little strange seeing his dad pleasure himself, but Peter hasn’t really minded. They have always been a strange family, that had just added to that.

But now the thought of seeing Tony like that, all hot and bothered and fisting his knot, makes Peter warm and tingly in places he’d rather not think about. He curses his omega hormones, they make life so much more difficult. He has a hard time keeping the images of Tony’s knot at bay, but he has to, for both of their sakes.

School the next day is like a sanctuary. Of course, he worries about his dad, but most of the time he can keep his mind occupied with formulas, vocabulary and other school stuff. It seems to make the evening worse, though. Tony’s noises echo even louder through the halls until Peter can’t hold back anymore.

He knocks lightly on the door.

“Dad, you okay? Got everything you need? Water, food?”

The smell that’s coming through the small slit under the door is delicious and makes Peter’s knees weak. He licks his lips. For a while the moans just continue until they crescent at some point.

“Dad?” Peter asks again.

“Go away,” Tony growls from the other side of the door. It’s his alpha voice, so Peter obeys instantly.

It’s harder to concentrate the next day. His thoughts keep skipping back to Tony, to his alpha smell and his deep, gravelly voice that he only gets during his rut. Peter hates himself for his weakness, for having no control over his hormones.

“You smell funny,” Gwen whispers as she leans over to him during class. “Is your heat beginning?”

Peter wishes the earth would swallow him up. “No,” he squawks. But he can feel his insides turning slick. It’s not yet in full production, and he hopes it stays that way at least until he’s home. He definitely doesn’t want some teenage alpha douchebag giving him crap for wetting his pants.

“That’s strange. Your smell vaguely reminds me of mom,” Gwen continues. “You’re sure it’s not your heat?”

It’s not uncommon for alpha ruts to trigger heats in their mates, but Peter’s not Tony’s mate, he’s his son for crying out loud. He shouldn’t be affected. But then again, Tony had seemed at least a little affected by Peter’s heat. It hadn’t triggered a rut, but that's more difficult than the other way around.

Peter can’t admit to that in front of Gwen. Not after promising her and Harry that he’s not in the least interested in his father.

“Well, being omega and all is still kind of new to me. Maybe my body still has to adjust to funny hormones,” he lies. Gwen smiles and nods.

It’s not even a full lie, because Peter is not going into heat, his mind is still clear despite the dirty images he can’t control. But it damn near feels like his heat. His pants are already sticking to his ass when he arrives at home that day. He’s hot all over and his body demands to be filled. Peter’s not sure if being at full sanity during this is better or worse than an actual heat. Probably both.

He all but runs into his room and yanks down his pants. He needs relief and he needs it now. He has never tended to those kinds of needs before, so he’s not quite sure how to go about it. The bed seems like a solid idea, so he lies down. His legs open up on their own accord. He doesn’t need to get himself aroused, his cock is straining against his belly and his hole is wetter than the pacific ocean. So Peter just fists his dick and the first touch feels like heaven already. It’s so good he wants to go slow, but his body needs the pleasure so he tugs at his member quite frantically.

He moans like a whore. Or at least like the girls in the movies Tony likes to watch. Just the thought of his dad sends another glob of slick out of Peter’s hole. He gathers some of it to ease the friction on his dick. Sparks are shooting up his spine, but somehow it doesn’t feel like enough. His body yearns for something and Peter knows exactly what that is. He doesn’t want to give into it, though. It feels dirty and a little shameful.

Closing his fist a bit more tightly, he begins to fuck into his hand. It’s slick and warm and almost perfect. With the other hand he squeezes his balls, milking a yet another wanton moan from himself. He’s on the brink of ecstasy, he can feel it. Just a bit more, just… Peter cries out in desperation. He can’t cum. His body won’t allow him to.

His face burns in shame as he snakes down the hand that has been cupped around his balls and presses a finger into his quivering hole. He’s so slick he meets almost no resistance. The feeling is extraordinary. It’s like his whole world zooms in on the point of breach. He fully forgets about his swollen dick as he begins to fuck his finger in and out of his ass. The squelching sound would be kind of disgusting, if Peter wasn’t so focused on the blissful feeling of being filled.

But as good as it is, it’s still not enough. His fingers are long but bony, it’s nothing like the exquisite stretch Tony’s alpha cock has given him. A second finger joins the first, it’s a little more difficult this time. Peter likes how the stretch makes his hole burn. Without giving it another thought he adds a third finger. It hurts kind of bad now, but he needs it. With three of his fingers inside of him he can feel the release creeping closer, Peter’s chasing it with fervor now, but the last push’s still missing. The girth of his fingers is not right and he can’t get them deep enough.

Peter moans in frustration. His shirt is soaked in sweat and there’s a puddle of slick on the sheets between his legs. He just wants to cum, what’s so difficult about that? A particularly loud groan from Tony’s room has Peter on the brink of orgasm. That’s gotta be it. Peter’s omega body wants something only alphas can give him. That leaves only one option.

Peter has hidden the toy Harry has brought him for his first heat on the bottom of his closet. Looking at it has been too embarrassing. But now it’s the only thing that can bring him salvation. He retrieves it from it’s safe place. Just looking at the inflatable knot sets his insides on fire. And since he’s already about to do something this cringe worthy, why not go all the way and make it even more awkward? And so Peter gets on all fours on this bed, his wet hole on display for all the world to see.

Getting the angle right to push the toy in takes a few tries, but then the tip is entering him. Peter’s eyes roll to the back of his head. The dildo stretches him open fantastically, the hurt only adding to the pleasure. It’s like a revelation, like the first time Tony did this to him all over again. He pushes the rest of the toy in as fast as he dares to, hitting his prostate in the process. A thick spurt of precome together with a hoarse moan is wrenched from him. Peter’s sure now, he won’t last long.

He pumps the attached inflation bulb a few times, so that he will feel the beginning knot catching on his rim. Fucking himself with the toy afterwards feels like the single best thing Peter has done in all his life. The stretch, the friction, the relentless pressure on his prostate, it’s all overwhelming. Peter expands the knot again and pushes the toy in with force one last time. It hurts where the knot rips into him. But it’s exactly that, the feeling of the giant cock base slamming into him, that finally sends him over the edge. With a relieved cry the shoots all over his sheets and collapses in a boneless heap afterwards. His hole is spasming helplessly around the toy.

Peter feels great.

 

\---

 

Unfortunately, the feeling doesn’t last.

For a few minutes, Peter is able to enjoy the sensation of the artificial knot plugging him exquisitely. But then his body begins to burn again, this time with a fever that leaves no doubt that Peter won’t be able to extinguish it with just another round of fucking the dildo. He needs something real.

There's only one option.

He leaves the deflated toy behind on his soiled bed and walks in his half clad state to the door to Tony’s room. There's a brief flicker of hesitation. If he unlocks that door now he's surely in for at least two days of constant fucking. Tony's rut has only begun yesterday and once an alpha finds a slick, warm omega hole to fill he's not going to let go before the end of it. Peter knows that. And although his body is demanding of him to fulfill its needs, it's still Peter's own rational decision to take this step. Which makes this so much harder than during his heat when he could rely on Tony to make the right decisions.

Maybe Tony smells him and and the stench of his omega slick standing in front of the door because his alpha smell suddenly intensifies and he growls low in his throat. It sends a spurt of slick down Peter's legs. That circle could continue for the rest of Tony’s rut, both being turned on by the other through a goddamned locked door. Which would be all kinds of pointless. So Peter unlocks the door and heads in.

Tony's head whips in his direction. There's a clear look of smoldering want on his face, yet Peter is also able to see a hint of worry behind that. He swallows and comes closer. Tony watches him (which is commendable, Peter thinks, in the state they're both in). Peter makes a keening noise that he has never done before - or maybe he had during his heat but he can't remember - it's still mortifying to hear himself do it. But it seems to spur Tony on, because his father is suddenly on him, pressing him against the wall, mouths colliding in a fierce, possessive kiss.

It's so different from the first time. Back then, Tony has been in control of himself, now, he is greedily taking everything Peter has to offer and more. Peter moans into his mouth. This is what he has been craving, to be at his father's mercy, have his smell encase him. They only part for a brief moment in which Tony almost rips Peter's sweat soaked shirt from his chest. Calloused hands fondle him roughly, while Tony is rutting against him. The friction is sinuous and the feeling of his father's already expended knot makes Peter weak in the knees. He thinks of actually getting down to take the cock into his mouth and taste it. But Tony would probably not let go until he has successfully knotted his son's mouth. And Peter is not here for that. He has to shamefully admit that he shouldn't be proud of wanting to get fucked in the ass instead.

Tony palms said ass, squeezing the flesh impatiently. Peter's glad that he already stretched himself with his fingers and the toy when Tony starts to lift him up from that position. Being impaled by his father's massive alpha cock unprepared is not something he wants to try. And he can't hold it against Tony that he's way too far gone to think of preparing his son.

Peter grabs Tony's bare shoulders for balance and wraps his legs around his waist. Like this he is a little taller than his father, so the alpha stops ravishing his lips and focuses on his neck instead. He licks and nips at it, driving Peter crazy. But then every thought about his neck is forgotten as Tony lowers him onto his thick cock. Finally, finally his hole is stretched to the right size, hard hot flesh rubbing against his prostate instead of some cheap plastic imitation. Peter's pretty sure this is what total bliss feels like.

His head smacks against the wall when he moans. He's being dragged over Tony's dick, the knot only pressing against his rim. Tony dips his head licks over his right nipple and Peter is left scratching his nails over Tony's skin in helpless ecstasy. The pressure on his hole intensifies, Tony is pushing his fully expended knot forcefully inside. Caught off guard, Peter's orgasm is wrenched from him by the sudden intrusion. He shoots his come over his belly with a cry of his father's name on his lips.

Tony groans in approval but he isn't done yet. The knot is preventing him from pulling out, so he just shallowly tries to bury even deeper within his son. The pressure on Peter's prostate is too much.

“Dad…”, he sobs. He's jelly in his father's arms. Tony pushes and pushes, shoving his face in Peter's neck and inhaling his sweet omega scent until he's finally coming in thick warm spurts into Peter's welcoming body. They stay like that for a moment, sweating and breathing heavily in each other's arms. Peter feels a whole lot better, his embarrassing need for a knot sated at last.

When Tony walks them over to the bed, he thinks it's for post-coital cuddling, but as soon as Peter's back hits the silk sheets, Tony is pushing into him insistently again. He rotates his hips, grinding his knot in every direction possible. It's overwhelming for Peter who has just come minutes before. He's new to that feeling of pleasure from his abused hole and prostate while mentally sober. But he remembers the helpless want he had felt during his heat that would only abate when Tony pleasured him enough, so he embraces his dad tightly and tries to bear with it until Tony feels better.

Tony licks every bit of skin he can reach, his shoulders, his neck, ears and cheeks. He bites his lips and forces his tongue in between. His fingers are digging into Peter's hip bones. Peter runs his hands soothingly over Tony's back.

“Come on, dad”, he whispers. “Cum for me.” He hopes his father won't remember those words, because they are embarrassing. But they seem to do the trick. Tony moans hotly into his mouth, pushing and grinding a little harder, before he goes rigid and empties himself a second time into Peter. He feels the warm spurts of come deep inside himself.

 

\---

 

“You are an insolent brat”, Tony says while lightly caressing Peter's chest. His knot is still buried deep inside his son, but for now he's clear headed.

“It's in the genes”, Peter mumbles. His eyes are closed. He just enjoys the warm fuzzy feeling while Tony lies atop him.

Tony pinches his nipple. “Don't talk back to me, Pete.” His thumb rubs in circles over Peter's ribcage. “I told you not to open the door, but you did anyway.”

“You opened the bathroom door first.”

“What's with you? Does sex make you cocky?” There's a short pause. “I know that our Stark genes are just irresistible.”

Peter hums in agreement.

“But”, Tony continues with a serious tone that makes Peter actually look at him. “I could have done something to you that can't be undone. I still might.”

He's talking about a bite. A mating bite, Peter knows that.

“It’s not like you could do that without my consent.” Peter's voice is small, almost defensive.

“No, but to me you don't look very no-saying.”

“I know…”, Peter trails off uncertain.

Tony's hand slides lower to caress a hip bone. “I've done my fair share of stupid mistakes in my life, I don't want you to be one of them.”

Peter rakes a hand through his hair. “Yeah, me neither.”

 

\---

 

Peter makes sure that Tony eats and drinks while he's still coherent. But all too soon he's gone again, replaced by the alpha that only seeks completion.

They end up doing it all over the place, but never from behind, because that position makes biting too appetizing. Peter thinks Tony has inhuman willpower.

 

\---

 

When Peter finally returns to school two days later, he isn't half as embarrassed as after his first heat. It's strange, because he doesn't know where his calmness stems from. Maybe because this time he actually choose to do it with his father. Of course, he wouldn't go boasting about that. Nobody would understand him anyway.

“Oh, you know, Pete, no need to thank me for calling you in sick”, Harry's voice interrupts his thoughts. He turns around to his best friend.

“You did? You're the best, thank you.”

“‘Course I am. And you absolutely didn't deserve it after I went to the trouble of going to your house looking for you and could smell you both from the next street over. But I did it anyway.”

Peter beams at him. “Thanks, Harry and sorry.”

Harry narrows his eyes at him. “What's with you? You're so chill about it.”

“That's called ‘love’, you should look it up”, Gwen quips from the side.

Peter looks at her startled. She and Harry both had teased him about his feelings for his dad before, but this time he feels his pulse quicken. His mouths turns dry and there's a rushing noise in his ears. Panic flits across his features. Could they be right?

**Author's Note:**

> "See? Told you so", Gwen adds with a grin.
> 
> \---
> 
> You might have noticed how Harry and Gwen are kind of chill with the whole incest thing... That's just 'cause I started this work purely as a piece of self-indulgent porn and I want it to stay that way. This story is not about the actual problems and ethical acceptability of such a relationship. It is solely for everybody's enjoyment of hot Tony/Peter ABO porn.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
